Passions in Harmony
by Arrylle Gamere
Summary: Alternative storylines... different from how original is going. Readers choose couples. plz r
1. Kismet

**A/N**: All characters in this fic belong to James E. Riley. Please read and review- criticisms are welcome, but remember, where I live, the show is probably a whole season behind, so I've had to piece together some things that have happened in the story from sneak previews and summaries… hope you like it.

Kismet _noun_. a person's fate or destiny

~Whitney~

I glance at Chad uncertainly, gaining some comfort from his reassuring smile. Somehow I have a strange feeling that something isn't right. I don't know why… why should I? Chad and I have had our good times and rough times, but through thick and thin, we've always loved each other… and here we were. At the altar of Harmony Chapel, soon to be pronounced husband and wife.

I sigh, wishing this foggy cloud that seems to hang above my head would disappear. If Theresa was here, she'd definitely interpret it as some kind of bad omen! Poor Theresa. She could not bring herself to come to our wedding, and guess why? We're having a double wedding… with Gwen and Ethan!

It was all Chad's idea. I mean, why would I want to have a double wedding with my best friend's unrequited love? It would drive the poor girl _mad_ to see him getting married to Gwen right in front of her eyes! I tried my best to stop it, but even Gwen seemed to like the idea.

She catches my eye across the aisle and grins gladly. I smile back, wondering whether she chose a peach- pink dress on purpose, coz she takes it as a good luck thing. Last time there was a double wedding, she wore a similar coloured dress as a bridesmaid… and she got her wish- she got Ethan. I shrug at the thought of it. Gwen isn't a bad person. And as much as I hate to admit it, she _does_ suit Ethan better than Theresa would. I look away as Ethan gazes at his bride and says the last 'I do'. 

"…I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," concludes Father Lonigan, and Ethan does. Father Lonigan turns to Chad and myself, about to repeat the same words, when the wooden chapel doors are swung open loudly.

Simone hurries in, heels clicking, and stands at the entrance, huffing. Has she finally decided to come to the wedding after all? But there is a slight frown and a weird look on her face. I know this has something to do with my 'feeling'. 

"They can't get married. Chad and Whitney. There's an… impediment."

I stare at her in horror and then at him, my veil momentarily touching his face. But he looks just as lost as myself.

"Well, what is it my child?" asks Father Lonigan. He must be used to it. This has happened before. At Charity and Miguel's unfinished wedding. When Kay announced that she was pregnant with Miguel's child.

I watch my sister nervously as a chilly breeze rushes in from the open door, blowing out the candles on our side of the altar, one by one…

~Kay~

"…please stop saying that! You know I can't feel anything for her!" 

"Miguel, you don't know just how hard she's tried to get you before! Can't you see that from the way things are at the _moment_?"

I watched them argue. Leaning against each other on the porch swing some minutes ago, but Charity has torn away from him and is sitting further away. It happens quite often now- Barbie and Ken has lots of problems these days.

Miguel tries to reach for her hand but she jerks it away from him reluctantly, looking away with that stupid Standish 'alas I'm wretched' look. It's funny she's more like Mom than myself.

"Char, I _know_. I'm just putting on the front coz I want to be around Maria. I don't care about Kay," he pleads.

"Wh- what 'dyu mean you know…?"

" I know what she's done. Tabitha told me everything before she passed away."

"Tabitha?" gasps Charity, eyes open wide.  I wish I could grab her by the shoulders and shake her till she falls down senseless.

"Yeah. Reese was right you know- Tabitha _was_ a witch. But she told me everything- how Kay was responsible for your being trapped in hell and how she drank some potion to make her look like you so she could trick me into sleeping with her," he spits disgustedly. "She had me thinking she was being a great _friend_ when she was anything but! Come to think of it Charity, I hate her. I hate that slut."

Oh Miguel, how can you say that? I turn away and go back to my room because it's just too painful. I'd rather die than see that hateful look on your face that's meant for me. I sold my soul for you Miguel, with the knowledge that I might never get it back. Do you think any other girl would have gone to the lengths I did, just to hear you say you love her too? We are meant to be to be with each other, Miguel, but you always deny it.

I hear them arguing again, as they come back into the house, one of them slamming the door after them. I walk quietly to the top of the stairs and listen to what they're saying…

"You'll never understand Miguel!" she yells, pushing him away. "It's not just my visions telling me Kay's between us, there's something _else_ too." She's gazing solemnly at him. And I'm suddenly dying of curiosity. Maybe Tabitha hasn't entirely betrayed me after all; maybe he'll still be mine…

"I found out who my soulmate is last night, and no Miguel, it _definitely_ isn't you..."

*******


	2. Rigor Mortis

Rigor Mortis. the stiffening of the body after death 

~Charity~

"What do you mean 'it's definitely not you'? Of course it's me! Who else? We realised we were soulmates the moment we met each other!"

"There's more to it than you think, Miguel," I say sadly, because somehow I know that he will never accept the fact that we weren't destined to be together. He can't think of Fate the same way as I do. To this day, all my premonitions that have sprung into reality are just 'coincidences' to him.

"For instance, you wouldn't believe me if I tell you that _Kay_ is supposed to be your…"

"_Don't_!" he hisses, slamming his fist on the dining table. I start to cry because first of all, I still love Miguel, and secondly, he looks so frightening although irresistible when he's angry.

Miguel looks as if he's about to cry too and holds me tightly to him. I put my arms around him and lean my head against his chest. If only things were different. If only Fate weren't so cruel…

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he whispers softly, stroking my hair. "It's just that I'm scared to death about when you say things like that. I don't _ever_ want to lose you, Charity. I _won't_ lose you."

Sure Miguel, and it's not like I want to lose you either…

"…But I lost _him_ didn't I?" I whisper aloud. "I lost my soulmate. I'll never know who he is now. All I know is, he must have loved me so much. As much as you do, darling."

He doesn't reply. In fact, I hope he hasn't heard what I just said at all. How can I persuade him to leave me when I do not want to leave him myself? Miguel's love is true. I know that. He would have given his life for me…just as _he_ had. Why else would he have gone down into the horrible depths of hell to bring me back? I don't love him because of what he's done for me; I love him because he is who he is.

"I'll never let you go, Charity. We belong to each other," he says passionately, trying to kiss my tears away. I hear a brisk series of hurried footsteps fading away upstairs.

"Hold me," I murmur to him.

But we _don't_ belong to each other, Miguel. It's an illusion. You hate the person who is meant for you, and mine is… dead…

******

~Whitney~

"Well what is the impediment, my child? Why can't Chad and Whitney be married?" asks Father Lonigan.

"Ms Russell is right, Father. Chad Harris and Whitney Russell's marriage cannot proceed. A clear impediment exists," says a new voice.

I stare at the formally dressed man standing beside my sister. I have seen him somewhere before. Of course- a Crane lawyer. All at once, the wedding guests begin to mumble excitedly. 

"What is this impediment? Perhaps it can be explained away?" reasons Father Lonigan a little impatiently. 

"Hardly! I have evidence here that these two persons are related by blood."

I gasp in horror and disbelief as the lawyer hands Father Lonigan a number of papers. My head is in a whirl. This must be some kind of set- up! It has to be! Another of the Cranes' dirty tricks. I look at Chad and see my shock mirrored yet again in his face. Oh Chad, what are they trying to do to us? He clutches my hand as if in answer.

"The exact details are not disclosed since their parents very likely wish to preserve their anonymity. All that is specified is that Chad Harris and Whitney Russell share a common parent. Hence meaning that they are half- siblings…" says the lawyer in a nasal kind of tone. 

The rest of his words whiz past my ears like badly aimed bullets. I do not have to hear what he has to say. 

Chad lets my hand drop to my side and I gaze blankly at my parents. Mom has a hand over her chest and is looking very distressed, while Dad gets up from their pew and leaves the chapel. My mother runs after him, sobbing.  

'Our lives are falling apart.' That is all I can think; over and over like an endless mantra.

"It can't be true," I finally allow myself to say. "It _can't_ be true." My voice sounds hoarse and raspy even to my own ears. Like the voice of an old woman… 

*****

A/N: Short chapter, longer one next! Now the announcement may or may not be true! So who shall it be: Whitney & Chad or Whitney &…someone else {winks conspiringly}? And does Kay deserve Miguel? Or more correctly, does _Miguel_ deserve Kay? Also coming soon: Evian, and Shuis doing crazy thangs! Oh, and hands up for TC bashing!! Suggest, review and find out! Thanx for reading


	3. Aphelion

Aphelion. _noun_. the point in the orbit of a planet or comet when it is furthest from the sun    

~Theresa~

I wander around my phone restlessly, hoping it would ring with more news. More importantly, that she would talk to me herself. I wish she won't grieve alone, but knowing my best friend, I know that's _exactly_ what she'll be doing.

And who can blame her? It was the most unexpected thing I (and probably everyone else in Harmony) have ever heard of! Chad is Whitney's… oh my god, I still can't believe it! Whoever could think something like this would happen? 

As it thunders outside, I remember how I encouraged her to make it with Chad, because they blatantly loved each other. And now it's clear, so bitter- sweet clear why they have so much in common: they are half- sister and brother…

A year ago, Whitney and I were two friends with two different fates. Mine lay dashed to pieces with my true love torn away from me, the only hope left with my unborn child. However there was plenty of hope for Whitney. She had Chad and she also had her two feet firmly on the ground- something I didn't have. Something I _wish_ I had.  I told her all these things, yet look where we were now.

I sigh wearily and finally give in to the temptation of calling her up, when I hear the doorbell ring. I run to the door to find Fox standing out there in the pouring rain.

"Fox! Come in!" I let him into the house, closing the door after him. "Hey! You…you haven't been to the wedding? But I thought…"

"Ah, there… there was something Father wanted me to attend to. You know, uh… the opening of that new mall…" he falters, seating himself on the lounge. 

"But Whitney and Chad are your friends! I would've thought you wanted to be there!" 

"So? You're their friend too! Why weren't _you_ there?" 

I look at him exasperatedly. Fox damn well knows why I couldn't be there. 

"You're just jarred, honey. How would _you_ like to see the love of your life getting married to someone else? But you'll never understand coz you've never _been_ in love!" 

My impatience slowly melts into curiosity when I see a very strange look on his face.

"Oh you think you know everything, Ms Lopez- Fitzgerald. You think you know everything," he says very quietly, avoiding my eyes. "Anyway, what did you think of that? Our two buddies in love- actually turning out to be related! Ha!" 

Now this is getting pretty weird…Fox is acting strange, and he sounded glad, well actually, _very_ glad not to mention flippant, when he said this.  I wonder what's really going on…

"Fox, aren't you like, supposed to be upset about this like the rest of us?"  I ask him suspiciously. 

He bites his lip and looks a little red in the face, as if he wishes he hadn't said what he just did. 

"Yeah. Oh yeah, of course… I am! But come on, how often do you get to see brothers and sisters accidentally marrying each other in Harmony? Huh?" he says quickly, laughing in that irritating yet charming way of his. The face of a despicable someone else slips into my mind like poisonous honey, and this jolts me back to reality. 

 "Fox? Fox. I don't get this at all. Why…why are you acting so cheerful?" I stare at him piercingly, silently pressuring him to tell me what's going on. He's my friend, but he's a Crane too. Perhaps for some mysterious reason, he might have had something to do with this whole thing…

He gazes at the carpeted floor for some minutes and finally looks up at me- defeat and anxiety written all over his face.

"Okay. I admit it. I had a hand in it, Theresa."

******

~Miguel~

"Please…please don't go! I want to know who you are! I want to see your face!" 

This is the third night in a row that Charity had said these words.

On the first night, I was simply awakened by her sleepwalking, and didn't really listen to what she was saying. Charity often talked in her sleep. But yesterday night, I heard her repeating the same words, so I quietly walked into her room to make sure she was alright. And here I am again tonight, by her bedside. I usually love watching her sleep; her beautiful blonde hair softly caressing her face when she moved around; her gentle face, her sweet mouth... but I feel apprehensive just now, I feel as though I should protect her from her troubles- whatever they might be.

On hearing muffled footsteps entering Charity's darkened bedroom, I look up. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" I hiss under my breath. 

"Miguel… I wanted to see if Charity's okay. She seems to… mumble quite a bit in her sleep," she says quietly, a nervous smile in her low, velvet voice. 

"Well I don't think she needs you here. If you came here with other intentions, you better forget them. My eyes are wide open and I'm in no mood for you and your evil designs, _Kathleen_." I spit her name like a swear word and watch her flinch as if I'd just landed a punch on her. 

"Please Miguel, she's my cousin- and…I… well I think she'll be alright. Maybe you should get some sleep. It's almost eleven- thirty…" she says shakily, but I cut her off. 

"Kathleen, Kathleen, you don't even know how to put up a good show anymore. Your true nature shows through you, as clear as water. I can see right _through_ you now. And I'll stay right here till morning for Charity. It's something you don't deserve from _anyone_, you sick, selfish bitch." 

I grin sarcastically to myself as she gasps and gulps audibly. Soon I know she is sobbing silently, coz I can see the silhouette of her shuddering shoulders. I don't feel the least bit regretful of what I said. Only, it's not _enough_. After all she put my Charity through. 

Despite my cutting words, she still stands there snivelling; feeling sorry for herself I suppose.

Then Maria's wails disturb the near stillness of midnight. But her mother makes no move to leave. 

"Are you deaf? Can't you hear the kid? No one needs you _here_. Run along now," I say coldly, turning my back on her to face my love. I vaguely sense Kay leaving the room.

Suddenly Charity sits up on the bed, eyes glittering almost intoxicatedly, and tilts her head to the side.

"…but you will come back, won't you? I, I want you here. You can hide now," Charity whispers, turning to the window, "but soon, _very_ soon, you won't be able to." She smiles smugly and lies back down, the smile still lingering on her face. 

Suddenly, it hits me. This is no random dream, it seems real, and so I have to do something about it. I have to do something _quick_. Whatever happens, I'm not letting go of her. She will be the first and last person to have my heart. Charity is not only my love, she is my life. If I lose her, I'll probably also lose my will to live. 

I turn to the moon that lights up my darling's face with its soft, silver gleam. And sure enough, I see a tiny shooting star gracefully falling _out of_ the sky…

******

Thanx heaps to **foxayfan**, **Lightfellow**, **justnet12000**, **MahoganyMiss** and **silverskies** for their reviews. I love the suggestions! Foxay sounds like a good idea. And there'll _definitely_ be Evian in this fic. Please keep reviewing- really appreciate and love reviews (doesn't everyone?)! 

Next chapter: A surprise person (to do with something that happened in this chapter)

Read and review to find out who! 


	4. Cat's eye

Cat's- eye. _noun_. a gem of the quartz group which reflects a single ray of light 

~Simone~

It's the third day since Whitney and Chad's broken wedding. For three days, the members of our family haven't said a word to each other. For three days, we have sat through breakfast, lunch and dinner, not daring to bring up the subject. It's even more distressing to see Mom and Dad passing each other around the house like total strangers. Our parents who once, didn't let anything get in the way between them…

I glance at the clock. It's 20 past 11 already and Mom and Dad are still out. Whitney and I sit in the lounge room, doing and saying nothing. I don't think any of us go to sleep very easily, these days. I look at my sis again, wishing she'd say something, but she gazes dolefully at the wall as usual. 

"It's good that you were stopped from getting married. At least you should be thankful for that," I blurt out stupidly, becoming increasingly sick of the suffocating silence. Uh, Uh. I realise that it was the wrong thing to say when she slowly turns her face to me, glaring.

"You only did this 'coz you wanted him for yourself!" she snaps. "I bet it was all made up! I can't believe my own _sister_ is low enough to team up with those…those _bastards_ to do something like this to us! I'm not the only one suffering from these lies Simone, and you know that!" 

"They're _not_ lies, Whitney! Okay, so I loved Chad just as much as you did and wished it were _me_ instead of _you_ he wanted to marry, but I'd never have done anything to ruin your happiness, I feel horrible about it too, but it's all true, Whit, that's what…"

The ring of the doorbell promptly puts an end to our argument. 

"Oh god, please don't tell me it's him," moans Whitney, burying her face on the lounge. I walk quickly to the door and look through the security hole [is that what you call it???] to see who is outside. 

"It's Fox," I whisper to her, feeling pretty anxious. 

"Fox? What does he want?" she replies, half questioningly, half annoyedly. 

I open the door reluctantly and let him in. Maybe he's here to do the explaining. I could do with that…

"Hey. Whitney's not sleeping is she?" he asks. I can tell he's nervous about it too.

"No, no," I say hurriedly and lead him into the lounge room where Whitney sits in quiet contemplation, eyes on the floor. Fox stares at her weirdly for a moment and looks at me, obviously informing me that my presence is not wanted there. I indignantly walk out of the room, but stop behind the half- closed door. Out of curiosity…

He says her name, but she doesn't answer.

"Whitney, you shouldn't blame your sister for all this. _I'm_ the one that told her about…it." 

Whitney looks up with a start.

"I guess that's why you didn't come then," she says slowly. "Why you, Fox? What do you have against us? We're your friends remember? Or did you forget that?" she asks tearfully.

"I only brought it up because whether you like it or not, it's the truth, Whitney. I _am_ your friend and I think things would've been much harder if you found out later. I just wanted… wanted to protect you."

"But how do you know?"

"Remember when Chad was looking for his parents? And the DNA results were magically unavailable? Well you might not know that it was all the work of Grandfather. He ordered the results to be deleted 'coz he wanted to wreck your lives, Whitney. Father gave the secret away last week while he was drunk. That's how I found out what'd happened."

They remain silent for a long while and I'm getting a little sleepy.

"I have to go now. I'm really sorry about the whole thing, but I only did it because I _care_ about you, Whitney. I…"

He stops, unable to continue for some reason, and starts to leave the room. I hurry to the kitchen under the pretense of getting a glass of water.

Giving him a quick glance, I see his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"Not to mention that your half- brother doesn't even deserve you," Fox mutters angrily, thinking himself unheard. But I hear him, clear enough…

******

~Sheridan~

They have plotted to murder Luis and me so many times. Now they've put me in a mental hospital. They've taken my baby from me and I'm sure they're trying to stop Luis from seeing me. All these, the work of my own brother and father.

I know Antonio is on their side. Angry and jealous that I love his brother and not him. Not surprisingly, _he_ is allowed to visit me, but I refused to see him myself yesterday. Once, he had me believing that Luis was a bad man, but now I know it is Antonio who is rotten. Cruel and patronising man. I wish I'd never have to see his face.

Suddenly, an image of Luis flashes in my mind. He is driving a truck along the highway. Pilar is sitting behind him, with… Martin in her arms.

The image disappears just as fast as it arrived and I gasp frustratedly at losing sight of my love and our child…

"Ms Crane, Ms Crane," I hear a voice in my ear and slowly awaken to find the nurse shaking my arm. "There's someone here to see you."

I gawk at her groggily, not quite registering her words.

"You fainted, Ms Crane. And remained unconscious for two hours."

I nod at her and ask who is waiting to see me.

"Mr Ethan Winthrop," she replies, letting my visitor into the room.

Ethan? But he's supposed to be honeymooning with his new wife, I think confusedly to myself. As I gape at him, I instantly realize that it _isn't_ Ethan. The eyes that are gazing back at me are as recognizable to me as my own eyes are.

"Luis!" I whisper breathlessly, only to have my mouth covered by his hand.

"Sheridan, sweetheart, I'm gonna get you outta here. We're going to sneak out through that door when the nurse isn't watching okay?" he whispers back excitedly, but determination sounds in his voice. "Mama's waiting with Martin," he adds, grinning nervously.

Waiting till the nurse leaves, we slip out of the gloomy ward, hand in hand.

It seems that Luis has worked out an alternative way out of the hospital, because we weren't captured by any security guards on our escape. 

As he walks me quickly to the road behind the building, I am greeted by a familiar black truck.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" I ask him worriedly, huddling into him.

"Of course."

With that, he lifts me into the truck. He jumps into the driver's seat and starts the engine.

"Freedom!" he yells, pulling into the highway.

I laugh giddily and pull off his chestnut wig, ruffling his raven, black hair. I look behind me to find a sleeping Pilar with my baby in her arms. 

"Where are we going honey?" I ask suddenly.

"Does it matter, Sheridan?" He says, turning to me for a moment. "We can go to New York, Texas or Los Angeles…"

"…as long as we're together, it doesn't matter." I finish off for him, feeling real happiness for the first time in a long while. 

"And no- one tries to shoot, drown, kidnap or put us into mental hospitals," he adds.

I gaze lovingly at him, knowing deep down that we'll _finally_ get to live happily ever after, as we drive on into the balmy night…

*****

A/N: Lotz of thanx to **chril1**, **MahoganyMiss**, **foxayfan** and **silverskies** for their reviews. I hope Sheridan's pov didn't sound too spoofy, but don't you think it's kinda funny how tragic they are in the show? And sorry x 10 that the surprise person couldn't appear in this chapter. Definitely will in the next, since he's a major character in the story. (I think u know who it is anyway!) Foxay or Foxney??? Both sounds good, but keep reading to find out which will happen! Plz continue reviewing & suggesting too! Love ya!


	5. Gossamer

Gossamer. _noun_. a thread or web of the fine, silky substance made by spiders 

~Timmy~

"You and Charity have a special connection…"

These words echo in my mind as I fall from heaven. I remember how hopeful I had felt that day when Anne (the Angel Girl) encouraged me to save Charity from the frozen spell. But my hopes have died slowly when I realised that this 'connection' was just that of the rescuer and the rescued. Because Charity's heart had stopped beating and she needed a transplant. So I gave her my heart with a final wish that she would live happily with those she loves to a ripe old age. 

I couldn't feel the least bit jealous of Miguel because he had always stood by her side. The angels told me I've earned a human soul and welcomed me to heaven.

It did not seem too hard at first to try and let go of my special love for Charity. As an angel, I had to help people and I liked doing it. Meanwhile I also had to convince Tabitha to turn away from Evil. But that was near impossible since Evil had her soul captive for too long. My beloved captor soon passed away as I continued to pray for her in hope that she can join me here.

However I still couldn't forget Charity- sweet, beautiful Charity. She didn't know I saved her life. But I did, and that always made me smile whenever I thought of her. Nevertheless, I told myself that everything that had happened back there had happened; Charity could not have cared for me in the way that I would've liked anyway. To her, I was just the little boy next door.

…Then I find out that she was actually my soulmate- and all the while they had me thinking it was _Miguel_ who was her soulmate! So my barricades start to collapse. Every single one of my thoughts involved Charity. I simply couldn't stop thinking about her. I began to fantasize yet again of what could have been- just like before…

…And Charity had thought of me too. Even though she had no idea I once lived right next door to her. We would sense each other in her dreams, where she would chase me with a fervor so intense it made me scared. But I couldn't let her see me…

They finally decided it couldn't go on.

"We know you have tried your best to stop it, but it's become too much for you," Senior Angel Anthony had said. "You'll have to go back to Earth, Timothy. As a mortal."

"…On the condition that if she does not love you in return within six months, you will irrevocably return to Heaven," added Margaret. "We hope you understand that."

I felt so ecstatic I could have sung the Hallelujah Chorus for all on heaven _and_ Earth to hear! At last! Just to see her as much as I can, maybe even become her friend. But then there were problems. Would she believe me if I tell her we're soulmates? How can I compete with Miguel for her love? I don't want to make _him_ upset as a result either. And if I mess up, I would never see her again!

I finally find my tongue.

"Th- thank you! Thank you so- so much! I…to see, Ch- Charity!" I gulped.

The senior angels smiled and nodded understandingly. They left for their duties one by one, until only the junior angels were left in the congregation. As soon as they thought I was out of earshot, they began murmuring amongst themselves.

"I don't think he's going to make it. Look at him! He looks like a toddler! Why would that girl fall for him?" I heard one of them snicker.

"Timmy has one of the best hearts I know," replied Anne solemnly. "I used to be his guardian angel, so I know that." 

"We know that too, but come on! If I'm correct, 20 year- old mortal women _do not_ go for young children, in that way!" 

"Timmy may look like he's a five- year old, but he's not! He happens to be 23, as you well know. And who knows, he might undergo a transformation." 

"We all regard Timmy with affection, but I think we'll see him back in six months. You just see if we don't. And that Miguel character is totally going to thrash our poor little Timmy." 

"You can say what you want," said Anne irritatedly. "I'm convinced Timmy has all it takes to win Charity's love. In fact, I'm _sure_ of it!" she reiterated happily. 

_Thank you, Anne._ I whispered so only she could hear. 

_You're welcome, dear Timmy. And good luck._

I thanked her again, and prayed that she's right.

Charity will love me…

******

**N.B.** Some swearing in this section…

~Kay~

I can't believe he said that! Miguel! _Miguel_ called me a… but I don't want to say the words out loud. Even though I can't stop thinking about it; his words repeat themselves over and over in my head like a neverending song of hate. Thank god I couldn't see his face when he said what he said. His words cut me like the sharpest knife, but his poison glare- I would much rather be knocked down.

Miguel, my love, you can call me names, you can try to hurt me as much as you like, but do you think it will ever stop me from loving you? If you do, think again. You've tried to push me away as far as possible, but I stand exactly where I have stood when I first fell in love with you.

Quickly plucking nine petals off a red rose, I add them into a tiny melting pot I acquired from Tabitha, a week before her death. I set it carefully on a mini- stove. Of course, all this is done with _him_ still haunting my mind…

Oh but it hurts! It hurt like hell when you literally _spat_ those terrible words at me. When they come from someone who used to trust you, who used to appreciate your friendship; when they come from someone you love with your entire being, it _scars_ you.

If I loved you less, Miguel, if you were just some passing fantasy, I would have called you a prick, a bastard. I would have retaliated, but true love doesn't allow that. You only hate me because you don't _understand_. And I'm doing this right now, so you _can_ understand.

I stroke the entwined strands of hair as delicately as if it is a rare piece of fabric. My autumn brown and his almost black. They look so nice together. As I glance at the clock to see if I could add it into the pot, footsteps sound behind me. Measured, very _familiar_ footsteps. 

Miguel.

"Charity's asking you if you'd like to watch Days with…" he start to say stiffly, when he notices the pot and stops. "What the hell is _that_?" 

I think up an explanation quickly and smile. "Nothing much, just a chemistry experiment."

"Chemistry experiment? Oh yeah, _great_ one Kathleen! Can you explain to me, just what a _chemistry experiment_ has to do with my… and your fucking hair?!" he splutters, snatching at the most vital ingredient of the spell. Please Miguel, now is definitely _not_ the time for that! Give me two minutes and everything's going to be just…

"Fine!" he snaps. "Tell me what you're really up to, then!" 

I remain silent. Oh god, there's been enough lies already. I don't want to lie to you, Miguel, but what other choice do I have?

"Witchcraft. It's one of your hell's tricks again. Isn't it? Isn't it!" he growls, grabbing my wrist in a painful wrench. "Do you seriously think your witchcraft crap is going to take me away from Charity and into _your_ comforting arms? Oh you never learn, Kathleen, do you? You never learn."

With that, he flings my arm away from him and with his eyes fixed on mine; he throws our interlaced hair onto the floor. And stamps his foot on it once. Hard. Then without a warning, he hurls it out the window. The hairs for which I tediously searched around the house for seven weeks.

"There," he huffs, looking at me through narrowed brown eyes. "You'd tried it before and it hadn't worked. Hell only knows why you think it would work this time! Any hope of 'you and me', you've had, Kathleen, has always been and will be out the window, just like that."

As it try to hold tears back, I look behind me to find the crucible shaking furiously on the stove, froth running rapidly down its sides. Before I could stop it, it falls over; hot aromatic liquid pouring all over the desk and onto the floor. I force myself not to cry.

"What have I done to deserve all this, Miguel? I've never intentionally done anything to hurt _you_…"

"Don't you dare!" he hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't you _dare_ pretend to be the victim here! You know very well what you've done and still are doing. Don't give me that shit, Kathleen!" 

Just then, like the good angel she is, Charity sails into the room, an anxious look on her face. "Everything alright here, guys?" 

"Yeah. Yeah. I was trying to help Kay with her chemistry experiment. It was too late though. The mixture bubbled right over. Too bad, Kay. You shouldn't even have bothered with the whole thing." He gives me a secret look. Full of venom. 

"Oh. Sorry to hear about that, Kay! Want some help cleaning up?"

I shake my head and watch them leave together. I gaze at his retreating back. If only I could tell you how much my love for you resembles that overflowing pot, Miguel. It's not in my control. Despite you bitter cruelty to me, I can't _help_ it. I can't help loving your soul…

******

**A/N: **So what do u think? Does Timmy sound too holy? Maybe not for too long! And Miguel Must Die bwahaha!!! Only with your permission though. I hope u don't think this chapter's a Kay basher or something. Just want to get across that she really does love him. Even if he's being such a jerk. Now I'm thinking foxay, foxney OR Therox! Depending on which one is most preferred, I'll write the particular couple. Thanx oodles and oodles to **foxayfan**, **chril1**, **Amy**, **Mahoganymiss** and **silverskies** for their reviews of chap. 4. Really appreciate them. And plz. keep suggesting and commenting. Luv u all!

**foxayfan**: Foney and toxic! That's so funny lol! I still don't know which girl should end up with fox. But Foxay _does_ sound like a great couple {ponders thoughtfully}. _And_ I have to decide soon. Thanx 4 your review- u rule. 

**chril1**: Hey! Yeah, I was originally thinking Foxney too, you know, so it could parallel Evian…it _may_ still happen! Thanx 4 your review. Luv ya!

**Amy**: Therox is good coz they look cool together. And it's a good thing to torture Ethan the Idiot with. Still deciding though. Thanx 4 your review.

**Mahoganymiss**: I'm glad u liked it! Thanx heaps 4 your review! U'd better update Daniel soon this time! : )  

**silverskies**: Another Foxney fan! Thanx 4 your review! 

Next chapter: Includes Evian confrontation. 


	6. Interstice

**A/N**: This is a one off 3rd person chapter. Plz. assume that the Blue Note hasn't been burned down (_why_ did they have to do that in the show???). Also there are two sections happening at the same time- I hope it isn't too hard to follow. The lyrics aren't mine…  hope u like. :)

Interstice. _noun_. a small space between things or parts

Whitney walks slowly into the park, lost in thought. It's clear that even though she is breathing in the scents of flowers and picking leaves off bushes, her mind is anywhere but on the picturesque vitality of her natural surroundings. Her eyes always seem to focus ahead at some unknown object. Sighing, she sits down on a bench…

Eve finds herself in a place vaguely familiar to her. She blankly glances at the sign above-

'Blue Note'

and stops at the door. Looking as if she's questioning herself on going in, she shakes her head impatiently and enters the café. A stranger bumps into her, but it seems she'd hardly noticed. She chooses an obscure spot towards the back of the café, and has a look in her eyes almost identical to that of her daughter's…

Whitney gets up idly from the bench and strolls further down into the wilder depths of the park. Suddenly hearing a distinct sound of stone hitting water, she awakens out of her trance to find a solitary figure standing at the mouth of the lake. She turns back and heads for the bridge, which she connects with so many precious memories. Leaning with her arms on its newly painted railings, she remembers how she was inspired there to reunite with the man who had, and always will have her love. She had no idea then, how powerful an effect Theresa's words would have on her. 

The bridge was also the place where he had proposed to her. She smiles sadly to herself, recollecting how he had dropped to one knee, one hand over his chest like some medieval knight. 

~I would have given you all of my heart~

But they are all just memories now. Memories that never saw the light of reality. She shivers slightly, almost physically feeling the cold loneliness that envelops her. Realising that a hand is resting on her shoulder, she turns around…

Eve gazes into her cup of coffee- it's evidently been untouched for some time. Her reasons for coming to the café are purely reflexive. Because all she can think about is her daughter- her poor daughter. And Chad. The worst part of it is knowing he was the result of a drunken one- night stand. _Her_ one- night stand. Consequently she can read the anger of betrayal in TC's face whenever they look at each other. 

~But there's someone who's torn it apart~ 

And she _does_ read her husband terribly well.

She had once been able to paint a picture of her family. She thought it would be perfect. But it's not the taintedness of that picture now that hurts her,

~And he's taken just all that I had~ 

it's the sheer pain of seeing her daughter in misery. And the irony of it all- no matter how perfect the present may seem, the enemy, the past, would always catch up with you; even if you thought you were miles in front. Sensing a figure in front of her, she looks up…

"Fox! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you that too. But I guess gentlemen first in this case. I- I'm in a rather bad mood today. Thought the park would be the best place to mope around," he mutters, hands in pockets.

"How funny- that's why I'm here myself. Now you wouldn't tell me about your sorrows, would you?" asks Whitney, half- smiling.

He returns her smile and shrugs. "Well, I don't think you'll understand, good friend though you are. I was just wondering how dreams and memories can have so much in common, sometimes- " Seeing her lower her head at his words, he stops. 

_~_But if you want I'll try to love again_~___

Fox stares at her drooping shoulders, her curly black hair, and hesitantly reaches for her hand…

"Oh it's you, Julian," she murmurs as unenthusiastically as she can. Heaven knows why, but she feels relieved at his presence.

"Hmm. You don't want to see me, do you?" he asks quietly, glancing at her face.

"No. Not that it's my business whatsoever, but are you here for any particular reason?" she inquires, avoiding his eyes but indicating a chair in front of her.

"No. Just came here for old times' sake. It can be such an ideal retreat sometimes. Somewhere you can just sit, and wonder why the hell things are what they are," he replies, accepting the seat. He gazes at her, empathy clearly showing in his eyes. She looks up at him tearfully, 

~Baby, I'll try to love again but I know~ 

and his hand instantly seeks hers…

Whitney clutches his hand, tears steadily running down her face. 

"Whitney- " he breathes, gathering her to him in a firm embrace. She rests her head on his chest and weeps silently, shoulders shuddering with grief. 

~The first cut is the deepest~ 

He kisses her head softly and she slowly stops crying and looks at him…

"Eve, Eve, I can't bear to see you in such pain. It hurts me to see you hurting, you know," he whispers lowly. He wipes her tears away, one arm still around her, not wanting to let go.

~Baby I know the first cut is the deepest~

"Please tell me Julian, is it our son that nearly got married to my daughter?"

He doesn't answer at once, but their faces close in on one another, his eyes fixed on her quivering lips…

"Do you really want to know, Whitney?" mutters Fox, wanting this distance between them to disappear. 

_~_But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed_~___

He lets his finger caress her mouth lightly and watches her in fascination as she closes her eyes…

"God, do you know what you do to me, Eve?" he asks hoarsely, proceeding to brush his lips on her cheek. She makes a slight sound, but is unresisting under his touch.

~When it comes to loving me he's worst …~

"Fox-" she murmurs, but he abruptly arrests her mouth with his own, kissing her as though he'll never get the chance again. She gasps at the ferocity of his passionate kiss, and begins to pull away…

"I love you, Eve."

"No Fox, please don't!" pleads Whitney, running a hand through his golden brown hair. 

"We both know this isn't going to get us anywhere!" says Eve firmly, taking a deep breath.

"It _would_ have! It would have, Eve, if only you didn't get married to that- that TC!" he retorts, grabbing her arms.

~I still want you by my side~ 

"But _why_ would you love me …?"

"You're beautiful. I absolutely adore your beautiful brown eyes, and I love the way your hair moves around your shoulders. I love everything about you. You're the prettiest thing alive in this world, Whitney-"

"That's not love, Fox. You _know_ it's not…"

~Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried…~

"I love you more than you know! Do you think I could ever have felt anything real for Ivy or that disgusting whore of a woman- Rebecca? I don't care what anyone will think, I'll always love you Dr Russell!" 

~And I'm sure going to give you a try~

"No Julian, I think it's desire you feel, not love-" Eve starts to explain, her mind frantic…

"There's a line drawn between love and desire. And even if you care for me, you know which one you're feeling for me…"

~And if you want I'll try to love again~

"But sometimes, that line can be so fine; I don't know the difference when it comes to you, Whit-" whispers Fox, his voice almost lost in the breeze of the fast arriving night…

"I'd better go now, Julian. The girls might be worried. It's getting dark and I promised them I'll be home before eight today-"

~Baby, I'll try to love again but I know~ 

"This isn't the end of it, Eve. Please remember that. You can do home to that hypocritic, creeping husband of yours, and ask him why he didn't tell you about the affair he had with your sister 24 years ago. When you were still married. Then ask yourself whether he had truly loved you at all," he snaps, leaving a horrified Eve gaping in sudden realisation.

~The first cut is the deepest…~ 

"… so anyway, I'll always be your friend. Always. I know the difference between friendship and love 'coz I've experienced them both. I don't care if Chad's my half- brother. I can't change the way I feel about him now, even though we can't get married and have kids together. Please say you understand, Fox…"

"Yeah." He concludes reluctantly after a brief pause. "You're right. But is it okay if I still think about you? If I have strong feelings for you- even if it's just as a friend?"

"Of course," she replies, smiling. They walk away together, away from the bridge and the moonlit water below…

*******

OK lol. This might not be a Foxney fic. Evian probable. I only wrote this chappie coz I've thought about doing it for a while. Just wanted to get it off ma head… 

So far, 6 ppl have voted for Therox, 4 for Foxay and 3 for Foxney. Too close for call. As usual, the counters are open and your humble fast-food girl here will be asking: Sizzling Foxney, Double Foxay and fries or Tasty Therox with mayonnaise lol. Thanx, thanx and more thanx to **Lydia**, **Foxayfan**, **Katykat1010**, **Mahoganymiss**, **silverskies**, **Maxx**, **Laura**, **melbo18**, **justnet12000**, **Theroxfan**, **lilly and Janeeta** for their wonderful reviews. U guyz totally rock. And remember, plz. keep suggesting, commenting, and throwing sticks & stones at evil Miggy- boy etc! They really do help. Luv ya'll! 

Next chapter: Bennetts have a new neighbour…guess who??? Read and find out! __


	7. Scarper

Scarper. _verb_. (informal) to run away, especially after having done something wrong 

**A/N**: Warning: couple of expletives ahead… oh no! ;) 

~Theresa~

"Fo- oxx! Haven't you found it yet?" I whine, filing the last fingernail. There, it looks good enough now…or is there a bit of a bump in the middle?

"Unlike _you_ Ms Lopez- Fitzgerald, I have been assiduously searching for that email…" He glances across at me and scoffs amusedly. "_Still_ on your nails? It beats me how you could spend half an hour doing that!"

I roll my eyes at him, feeling guilty all the same. After all, I really should be helping him look for an email with _my_ transaction details on it. But I feel kind of lazy today. And of course, I haven't forgotten that eight days ago, Gwenyth Hotchkiss married my…

No no no! I mustn't think about it, I mustn't think about it, I…

"_Mustn't think about it_!" I groan aloud, flinging away the file and burying my face in my hands.

"Mustn't think about what?" asks Fox smoothly.

"Shut up! And stop acting the Oblivious Oberon!" I snap, frowning to myself. It can be so maddening how he could be such a good friend, but torture me by pretending not to know what's going on. Sometimes I wonder whether he's doing it on purpose…

"_Fuck_!"Sighing suddenly, he slams his hand on the table.

I sit up on the couch. "What is it?" 

"They've done it again. They've raided my inbox…oh good! Here's an 'explanatory note'! Huh! I wonder how _they'd_ like it if I 'collate' their 'private email for the interest of the public'!" Fox retorts, glaring at the screen.

I rush over to his computer. "What have they said?"

In a sudden change of mood, he laughs and leans his head on his wrist. "Here, have a look." In reply to my baffled gaze, he half- looks at me and smirks. "Just… just read it…"

"Omigosh! Rebecca? Rebecca's doing this? Oh Fox, I'm so sorry!" I can't believe that woman would actually do such a horrible thing to her own stepson!

"You don't have to be. She's nothing to me. She's not _my_ mother, thank _god_!" He turns to me and shakes his head. "What kind of sad person would sell someone else's private emails for the hell of it? I mean, it's not like she's getting _paid_ for this, right?"

I bite my lip and look away. Fox doesn't know _I_ was induced to do a similar thing to his half- brother. _My_ love-

No.

"Well of course, _Rebecca_ would," I say quickly.

He stares at me unblinkingly and gets up.

"I've had enough, Theresa. I'll give that bitch something to _howl_ about!" 

I start to reason with him, but he won't hear it. He slams the door shut after him. I can hear his angry footsteps leaving the west wing of the mansion. Fox doesn't get mad very easily. He's a rather easy- going guy, but when something really gets on his nerves, it's like he's a completely different person. I could personally give Rebecca something to howl about myself, but the last thing I'd want to see is Chief Bennett hurrying over here to arrest Fox.

Please, please don't do anything to get yourself in trouble, I pray silently. If not for the Hotchkisses, most things would've been fine. 

For instance, Ethan would have…

Fortunately, I don't get to ponder on that thought for too long. Fox returns quickly, closes the door and leans against it, face flushed thoroughly. As well as having a certain glint in his eye…

"Pinch me. Slap me. Whatever you like, but do it hard," he huffs, almost feverishly. I wonder what's happening, but at the same time, I can't help thinking how hot he looks right now. So like his brother…

_Don't_.  

He mutters unintelligibly to himself till I become annoyed.

"What are you getting at, buddy? Stop muttering and _talk_!" 

"Okay. Alright." He gulps and holds up his hands with a sheepish leer. "I doubt now whether I was fully awake or not at that moment, but Theresa, I thought I saw my stepmother _pashing_ the new maid…"

*******

~Jessica~

I edge closer to the house where Tabitha once lived, wishing for a better view. I have to prove to everyone at home that I'm _not_ going psycho- that there truly _is_ someone living next door. Coz last night, they all had a good laugh at me when I told them I saw lights going on and off in that place. And I hate being laughed at…

I lean as far away as I can from the fence while still trying to maintain the view. I take a step forward and nearly stumble over a rock. There! See, the curtains moved again. And wow… someone's opening the window! I'm definitely _not_ seeing things. And I definitely shouldn't be standing here any longer either, but I'm just too scared stiff to move.

So I look down, acting like I just happened to be there. No longer able to help myself, I dare to look up…

…to find the most _gorgeous_ guy I've ever seen staring back at me.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I don't think my dog came over here at all! It, it must have gone um… to the other house!" 

I cringe at myself for babbling on like some big idiot and run right back to my room without turning back.

Okay, that was really, really dumb. What would that guy have thought of me? If he actually turns out to be our neighbour, what would he have to say about the 'dog' bit? We don't even _have_ a dog! Mr Hotter- Than- Anyone- I've- Ever- Seen is _so_ going to think… hang on Jess, remember Reese?

I sigh and go back downstairs. Even if I'm with someone, that guy is something. No one can blame me for thinking that.

"Mom, Dad?"

Dad glances at me from the couch.

"What is it, honey?" he asks, eyes still glued to the TV. Well, he only gets the opportunity on weekends.

I flop down beside him. "I just saw someone at Tab…I mean, next door. And I _haven't_ been dreaming or making things up."

He gazes piercingly at me with cop- eyes.

"Is it true, Jess?"

I nod exasperatedly. "You should go and see it for yourself."

Dad frowns and shakes his head. 

"But it can't be! That house isn't for sale _or_ lease- I'm sure of it!" 

I shrug and take the TV remote from him. He sits thinking for a moment and finally gets up.

"Better check it out, then. Just to be on the safe side…"

He grabs his jacket and heads next door. 

Some minutes later, Kay walks in from the kitchen, looking as if she's about to say something.

"What's up?" I ask, taking care not to sound _too_ interested. She's hardly ever in a good mood these days. And it's no surprise coz no matter how hard she tries, she just can't get her loverboy to love her back. In fact, he seems to _hate_ her now. Of course, Reese had stopped drooling at her feet ages ago. He had soon realised what was going on with his so- called 'girlfriend'. So poor old Kay is alone.

"Nothing much," she replies, swirling a smoothie. "Except that Fox Crane- well one of his servants anyway, just rang about an invitation to his party. At his place since he's gonna have it all to himself for the weekend."

She watches my mouth drop in disbelief and continues indifferently after sipping at her drink. "We've both been invited…as well as Charity…"

I jump up and squeeze her shoulders. "Omigosh! A Crane party? We've never been to one before!"

She shrugs off my hands and scowls. "Stop it! What's the big deal anyway? It's just some rich pig's party. And where's Dad? Checking up on your ghostly sightings?" She snickers mockingly.

I glance at her and turn away. "It's real, okay? I'm not kidding. There's a blonde _god_ living next door…"

"Yeah right! Whatever," she sneers. "Maybe this _god_ is in your _head_. Coz let's face it, baby sis; Reese isn't much of a stunner, is he? And he _is_ pretty lame too…"

Just as I'm about to strangle my evil sister, Dad returns… with the 'god' behind him.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet your new neighbour," says Dad, indicating our (ooh!) neighbour.

He steps out in front of our father, and with a smile that almost makes me faint, holds out a hand to me…

*******

Hey guys…vote count: 7 for Foxay, 6 for Therox and 4 for Foxney. Thanx lotz to **chocolate babe**, **Dawn**, **MahoganyMiss**, **silverskies**, **Foxayfan**, **annabanana**, **svata2004 **and **Foxay Fan** for their reviews of chapt. 6. Foxay fans, I promise u that the sequel is 100% 'Foxay all the way' regardless of whether it's Foxay in this one or not. And if u like, I'll throw in a guarantee as well lol. Keep reading the current fic coz all will be explained! (Ie. u'll learn about how Kay learns to move on, & why Foxay becomes so strong…) THAT'S ALL I'M TELLING YA!!! {grins evilly}Well gotta go- remember to shout a review!! Luv yez!


	8. Isohyet

Isohyet. _noun_. a line on a map joining places of equal rainfall 

~Kay~

Jess can be such a dork sometimes! She stands up the moment she sees the guy, and _stares_ with her mouth open like some dead fish! It's so _horrendous_! 

I must admit it though- she does have good taste, coz our new neighbour is, well… pretty easy on the eyes. Actually, he's _extremely_ good to look at. Very cute. About a head taller than Miguel, blonde and has slightly slanted dark brown eyes, full lips, a great tan and a toned body any other girl could die for. But me?  I'd only die for Miguel. Miguel, Miguel, how am I going to make you mine?

"Hey, I'm Eden Summers, and you?" says the guy, shaking my sister's hand. Hmm… nice voice. Low and caramel…

Jess is about to reply when Miguel walks in with Charity perching onto his arm as usual.

"Jess, Kay… who are you?" asks Miguel politely, turning to the newcomer.

…Then the weird part comes. Eden Summers doesn't answer for a while. Coz he's busy _gawping_ at our lovely Miss _Charity_. And she looks at him with wide doe eyes. 

"Timmy!" she exclaims joyfully, then instantly looks ashamed. "I'm, I'm really sorry. I don't even know you."

Miguel eyes her suspiciously and relaxes when he detects her confusion.

"Do you two know each other?" he asks curiously.

I wish I could say: "Yeah Miguel. That guy is Charity's ex- boyfriend," but I can't. It would be really stupid to blurt out something ludicrous in front of an utter stranger like Mr Summers.

"I don't think so," replies Eden slowly, looking baffled himself. "It's funny though- my first name is Timothy…"

"Where are you from, Timothy?"

"Eden," corrects our neighbour. "Far north. Mount Zion? You mightn't know where it is. Small town like Harmony. It's probably not even on the map!" 

Everyone laughs, but I've a feeling something isn't quite right. Don't know what though…

"Now, have you been to Mount Zion, Charity?" jokes Miguel, and she shakes her head smilingly.

"It's probably just a coincidence. I'm pretty good at guessing names!" 

They laugh again; Jess twirling her hair around her finger like mad, (gosh sis, is that meant to _attract_ him?) and Miguel shaking Summers's hand. They're warming up to him already. But I can't help thinking that the guy _knows_ Charity. It's the way he looks at her…

Please, please, _please_ God…no, Beelzebub, do something! She's not even Miguel's soulmate. He's _mine_! I plead silently to the forces of the Dark, which even though have not granted me my wishes to date, have at least tried to. Not like the other one that tells me to be a good girl, but gives nothing in return.

"…I'm Miguel, and this is my girlfriend and their cousin, Charity," says Miguel.

"Charity? I've never heard of another Charity before! Nice name! Then… you must be Kay?" He smiles at me with that luscious mouth, but I notice the quaver there. Ah 'new boy', you probably know me too! Then I scoff at myself- am I being a precognitive _nutcase l_ike Charity? _Please_!   

"Yeah, I'm Kay- short for Kathleen," I reply casually, looking him up and down. I take a quick peek at Miguel to see him grimacing in what seems a lot like disgust. Or maybe jealousy? 

"Know what, guys? We've just been invited to Fox Crane's party- at his place, this Saturday…" I begin brightly, when Miguel cuts me off.

"So have I! Tell you what Eden- would you like to come along? I'm sure you'll enjoy meeting the other Harmonians!"

"Sure! Uh, I mean, if I'm invited…"

"Trust me- if he knew you were here, you would've been invited too! It seems everyone under 30 is invited!" chirps Jess. Oh gosh! I wish she'd just stick it up with superglue!

Mr New Neighbour soon takes his leave and returns next door. Miguel says he has a Voluntary Fire Fighters meeting and leaves minutes later- with a kiss for 'Clueless' Charity.

Leaving the three of us…

"You are _so_ embarrassing, Jess! You were practically throwing yourself at him!" I hiss. She starts to whine in protest when I turn to _her_. 

"And _you_! You're _worse_! You should be ashamed of yourself- blabbing on so- called 'coincidental' names like that to strangers! I can't believe you'd do something like that!" 

She lowers her head. "I'm sorry, Kay. I'm really sorry I made you embarrassed, but I positively thought for a moment that I knew him! You know, it just struck me in the face like a…"

She drags on like a super slow train and I don't bother to listen. I wish _I_ could strike _you_ on the face, Charity Damnity…

But perhaps you _do_ know him, Charity. 

Do you…?

******

**A/N**: Choo choo… mild sex- scene ahead lol.

~Ethan~

"Come and dance with me," she whispers, beckoning me seductively. I smile warily and walk across to her. She whirls around and soon has me in a dancing position. We dance slowly for what seems like forever; her soft voice crooning all too familiar sweet nothings in my ear. So practiced, so… _copied_.

"Gwen, how do you know those things?" I ask her, but she gazes blankly at me. "I mean, the things you keep on saying. They're exactly the stuff that Theresa used to tell me when we were together… why it's almost as if you were there, _listening_ in on us!"

She blushes, looks away and faces me again. "I wasn't conscious of that, darling. Did she really?" Without a warning, she turns off the music and wordlessly drags me to the bedroom.

"I nearly lost you, Ethan. I thought I lost you for good. But then, my dreams finally came true. My biggest wish was for you to be happy, and I'm… truly thrilled that I get to share your happiness." She takes off her clothes and drops them in a heap on the floor. Smiling, she disrobes me and adds my clothes to the pile.

She lets down the curtains around the four- poster bed and lies down on its ice- blue sheets, closing her eyes.

"Take me, Ethan. Take me because you're the only one I've ever loved." 

Gwen, that's about the tenth night you've said that.

I move on top of her and make love to her. She tries to make sure it's slow, clinging to me firmly, moaning softly.

…And falls asleep in about two seconds. 

"I love you too, Gwen," I murmur to her sleeping form. "You were my first love after all."

But perhaps not the greatest. That one was swept away in the wind like a beautiful autumn leaf. Gone forever. In time, Gwen may grow to be my life, but I know she can never provide the Fire. I shall have to live hereafter without its life- giving warmth. Beside a Snow Queen who has bound me to her with her wintry love.

I sigh and roll over, sweeping one curtain aside so that the glow of the moon lightly illuminates the room.

I wonder what you're doing right now, Theresa. I wonder whether you're asleep with a smile or frown on your face. I wonder how many tears of anguish you've cried since my marriage. The room blurs slowly. But I've cried too, Resa. Every night after I've lain in bed with someone who _isn't_ you.

"Why did you have to go and wreck everything?" I growl hoarsely. "Why did you have to submit yourself to lying?" And why were you such a straightjacketed icicle of a man, Ethan Winthrop? I ask myself angrily. Now you'll pay for your cold refusal to be with her. You'll pay like someone totally broke, with a thousand debts.

I get out of bed and put on a dressing gown. It's clear I won't be getting any sleep tonight. As I look through the window, a glimmer of white catches my eye. I press my forehead onto the glass pane quickly.

Oh god. 

What is she doing out there?

Running out of the mansion and into the gardens, I reach her and my eyes widen involuntarily at her sleep ridden eyes. I look down to see the hem of her dress (the same dress she wore once when we almost consummated our feelings for each other). It is caked with mud and fresh grass. I glance down further. Her bare feet are cut and bleeding freely. She must have walked on the nettle beds.

"Theresa! Theresa, what're you doing here?" 

She doesn't reply but stares ahead, smiling sadly. "Half of my soul wandered away. I'm looking for it. He must be here, I'm _sure_ he is…" She starts to browse around the bushes determinedly.  

My poor love. She's sleepwalking and she's walked two miles to find me. A sob escapes my lips, but I soon acquire a grip on myself. Theresa must be sent to a doctor immediately. Those cuts on her feet may become infected…

I shake her by the arms, begging her to wake up. She awakens with a start, looking around wildly. "Oh god, wh- what am I doing in the… Hotchkiss Estate?" She gasps and begins to weep.

I embrace her briefly and carry her into the hall. Calling the ambulance, I leave her with them. I return to the bedroom, lie back down beside a still sleeping Gwen. 

And wait for sleep to carry me into yet another murky morning…

******

Okay everyone- the second section was pretty depressing to write (and read), but hey! Ethe can't be dancing around happily with Gwen, while Theresa's bawling at home, right? And first prize to MahoganyMiss for her correct guess: it was our lil' Tim- Tim alright lol! Vote count: 9 for Foxay, 8 for Therox and 5 for Foxney. Thankees so much to **El Diablo Firestarter**, **Katykat1010**, **Kayox**, **MahoganyMiss**, **Salsa Shark**, **Foresa**, **foxayfan**, **Ti** for their reviews of the previous chapter. They really inspire me to keep the story goin'! So plz. keep them rolling in- hugs and kisses to all! 

Next chapter: Rebecca hints at Theresa re. Fox. 


	9. Fox

Fox. _noun_. 1. a small, dog- like mammal, with reddish- brown fur, a pointed muzzle, upright ears and a bushy tail. 2. the fur of this animal. 3. a crafty person

~Rebecca~

"This is disgraceful! Utterly _disgraceful_! You were never an angel, Rebecca, but this? Oh goodness!" He paces around the room, a hand on his forehead. He looks older than his 48 years like that. Yuk!

"Well how do you know it's true, Julian? I mean, it's probably some jealous rumour…" I start to protest, widening my eyes for that innocent look which has always appealed to him.

"Stop putting on that stupid facade, Rebecca! I'm not fooled by that 'sweet and child- like' impression of yours anymore! What do you take me for? And I fully doubt that my son would be jealous or idle enough to make up stories about you!" he growls. "Plus, you may like to know that I have the proof right here," he adds, indicating a video.

I start frantically and tell myself to think. Okay! Come on Rebecca, think of something, think of something!

"_I'll_ have that, thank you very much!" I say, snatching at the tape. 

"No no. We'll have a look at this together, won't we? That would determine perhaps, whether Fox was really weaving up a preposterous tale!" He snaps, putting the video in the VCR. 

Oh no, oh _no_!

The whole reel runs before my eyes. How could I've been so _stupid_! I should have dragged her into the gardens instead of going for her right in the hallway where anyone, including that meddlesome Fox, could have watched me unsuspected.

"I should like to know, Rebecca, just _why_ you kissed that girl. Have you undergone a sudden change of… er, gender orientation? At your age?" He inquires, gaze fixed on the TV screen.

I come up with (what I hope is) a good excuse. "Of course not! Don't be silly! I was just wondering whether I had bad breath that morning, so I tested my mouth on the girl. You _would_ like your lil' Beckypoo's breath to be nice and sweet when you kiss her, don't you?" I sing flirtatiously, massaging his shoulders. 

"Oh…"

Ha ha! He seems to be taking it. God bless me for being such a cutesie!  
  


But then that cunning Fox intrudes on my successful justification _again_! With the maid at his elbow. What is he trying to do now? I hope it isn't what I'm thinking it is…

I rub Julian's shoulders harder, hoping he'll send them away, but he welcomes them instead. 

"Oh good! Here are my two chief witnesses! Now Lyeleen, could you tell me why your mistress had such a close encounter with you? Please be honest. One of you are about to lose your position in this household."

_Duh_! Of course I'm hearing things! 

The petite little Asian girl squirms and looks very uncomfortable. I stare daggers at her with my lethal blue- green eyes. It _should_ do the trick…

"I, I don't know exactly why she did it. I w- was just polishing the staircase rail when m- madam kind of pounced on me, and grabbed me by the face like th- this," she stammers, indicating my actions. Damn the little bitch! I thought she'd keep it to herself.

"Did she say anything?" asks Julian calmly.

"J- just called me a cute ch- cherry or something." 

"Thank you Lyeleen. You may go. And Fox, I need to see you about the business deal- at two."

The girl stumbles out thankfully. Fox follows suit. Alright- I'm in serious trouble now. My cards are rapidly running out…

"It's clear who the culprit in this situation is. You had it coming anyway. There was ever something… quirky about you. And then, I've always wanted this ridiculous marriage to end. After my near death experience, I finally realised that it was my money and name you were marrying- not _me_. Besides, you were ten notches warmer than Ivy in bed, so I fell for your damnable charade." He looks dead serious, but I don't relent.

"Oh Pookie, I won't do it again- I won't! Weavvy, toovy…" 

He snorts dismissively at me. "It's over Rebecca. No more 'Craning' around for you, I'm afraid. You'll have to go and seeks another Lonely Desperado. Better start packing your things together, hmmm?"

"No!" I gasp, hating the sinking feeling that's invading my tummy. I've earned this marriage through pure hard work. I'm not going to give it up in a hurry! "No Julian, you can't! I, I… _love_ you!" 

"You're _leaving_, Rebecca! The divorce papers will be arranged today. And if you continue to refuse, I have my means and I'm ready to use them- you know that."

I stamp my feet on the floor, feeling an angry pout form on my face. "You'll be sorry for this someday, Julian. I'll make sure _no- one_ else has you now. It's either me, or nobody." I slam the door behind me.

Oh who's this _jeering_ at me? Terrorsita Low pest- Fizzedgerm. Bitch of the century. 

"I'm sorry, _Mrs Crane_. Have you lost your diamond slipper today, ma' am?" 

I reach out to give her a smart slap across her face, but I know there are eyes everywhere.

"Listen, you piece of nothing! I know what you're after, but let me assure you- you're _not_ getting it! I'll make sure you don't!" 

She looks confusedly at me, but I'm sure she's pretending not to understand.

"What are you talking about?"

I glare at her. "Oh stop it, idiot! Anyone can see what you're at! You accused me of Crane- chasing, bit that's exactly what _you're_ doing too!" 

"_Huh_?"

"When do you think you'll ever be Mrs Crane once more anyway? Fox Crane doesn't seem to be enchanted by _your_ charms. You're not doing a second take of capturing Cranes sweetheart, because you have none of my prowess and pizzazz!" 

"Fox is… my… friend," she whispers, desperately failing in her attempt to look guiltless.

"Or perhaps a little more than that," says a voice behind us.

I'm sick and tired of it all, so I retire to my boudoir. Revenge will come later…

*****

~Theresa~

"What do you mean?" I ask shakily. Has he heard it all? 

"Nothing!" he laughs. "Just wanted to spark her up a little."

He smiles at me, dimple faintly dancing on his cheek. Ethan- like. God, I must forget that. But how can I, when he's manifesting himself all over again, this time in his brother's face?

I pull myself together at the sting of the fresh scars on my feet. 

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. My feet hurt a bit."

He pushed me gently towards the couch. "Sit."

I seat myself relievedly and look at him. 

"You need to be ready for the party, don't you?" He murmurs, eyes roaming over me. Please Fox, you're not making things easier by doing that! "And might I add, you're in superb form as usual, even if you do look a bit unwell today…"

"Speaking of the party, I'm wondering who to go with." I say quickly, crossing my arms and trying to appear to be thoughtful.

"Well… I haven't paid much thought to that either, but it makes sense really. We're two single people in the same dire situation, so I guess you'll just have to bear with me for one evening, fair senorita." 

I laugh and ruffle his hair fondly. "Poor me! To have you tagging along like an annoying pet poodle!" 

He sighs contentedly and moves his head about slowly. "Keep doing that- it feels grrreaaaat," he drawls sexily, eyes half- closed.

I take my hands away. I've lost Ethan. I don't want my bad luck to repeat itself by complicating things with Fox. 

"No, lazyass! You'd better finish organising the soiree. Want it all to be nice and perfect, don't you?" 

He remains silent for a while in quite contemplation. What are you thinking about, Fox?

"I had this weird dream last night, Theresa. It's really freaky coz I never remember that shit. But last night… you were in it. I dreamt that you were… kissing Ethan. And then he turned into me…"


	10. Masquerade

**A/N**: OK fans of foxay, your order's finally ready. What I mean is, this is the 1st time Ms Bennett meets the most scrumptious Mr Fox Crane lol. Reader beware of er… alcohol use and profanities and references to violence… do I _have_ to say that? lol

Masquerade. _noun_. a social function at which masks and disguises are worn 

~Kay~ 

"Oh Miguel, this is soooo beautiful!" breathes Charity, looking around in fascination like Cinderella at the ball. It _is_ quite spectacular. I take in the sparkling windows and floodlit paths and palm trees in the background. The sky is a strange reddish- orange shade that incidentally sets off the color of the mansion pretty well. But there's something bugging me real bad…

"Ede, this is the Crane Mansion," croons Jess, clinging onto the guy she's known forever- well a week to be exact. I give her a secret, disgusted look. As if Summers isn't aware of where he is anyway! She ignores me and continues with her pointless gibberish. "Doesn't everything look so _perrrrfect_, everyone?" 

"No Jess, not everything is perfect. For instance, two sisters by the name of 'Bennett' not having a clue that this was supposed to be a _soiree_!" I retort angrily, not being able to stand her fakeness any longer. "Look at us! We look like we arrived fresh from a nightclub or something!" I eye her hot pink boob tank top and short white shorts, and my red boob tube and mini denim skirt distastefully. "Do you call this _perfect_?" 

"I told you it's going to be a soiree! You could've dressed more appropriately if you just _listened_!" pipes Charity, her elegant snow white, off shoulder dress making me feel like a dreg. Hang that woman! Why does she always have to be righty right? 

"Shut up!" I hiss to her back, but unfortunately, she's not the only one who hears that. Miguel slowly turns his eyes to me, letting frosty tendrils of dislike make their way inside me. I can mentally hear him snap: "Don't try any antics _this_ time, _Kathleen_." I'm sorry Miguel, but I just can't forget my obstacle. She's in the way, she's in the way, she's…

"…so beautiful," whisper Eden and Miguel at the same time, gazing at her. It's surprising how much I can hear these days. A word softly spoken, a phrase whispered… 

"…the Cranes are the wealthiest family in Harmony, you know." Unlike some other people. Like Jess.

"Jessie, where's Reese? I'm sure he's here somewhere. He _has_ been invited, hasn't he?" I sneer loudly, hoping to embarrass her. I don't get the chance to revel in the satisfaction, for Reese So- boring Turkee appears in front of us in no time.  

"My sweet Jess! You look stunning! Won't you come around and have a cocktail with me? 'Scuse me guys, you wouldn't mind if I steal my princess for a sec, would you?" Oh my god, what a geek. Always has been and always will be. He beams at us from behind those ugly square framed glasses, which he'd probably had on since he was born. I watch him dragging his somewhat crestfallen 'princess' away. Thank heavens _and_ hells it's her and not me he's latching onto! 

As I glance at the Cranes' large ballroom, I see formally clad people already gathering around for the first dance. Needless to say, Charity and Miguel join them at once, renewing their 'prom king and queen' status yet again. I recognize several people from college, but I'm simply not in the mood to socialize.

"I think I'd better go join em'," mutters Eden, nodding at the merry crowd. Eden my friend, I'll be damned nay blessed, if it isn't my lovely cousin you're after.

"Of course- go ahead," I say enthusiastically. He smiles uneasily and leaves for the room. It's better to try and steal at least the last few dances with her, rather than be stuck with a gal who freaks the daylights out of you, my pretty boy. So please be my guest- go get Charity off my Miguel…

I look around nonchalantly. Vibrant evening dresses and smart suits enter and exit my vision, and I cringe at the thought of being underdressed. But there's nothing else to do, but watch people being happy, happy, happy…

Interestingly enough though, one particular person soon comes into my attention. He's a suave- looking guy around my age, leaning casually on a semi- obscure pillar that's closer to me than the rest of the guests. There's something carelessly commanding about him, as if he could have whatever he wanted with a click of the fingers. He looks quite hot too, light brown hair framing a near- flawless face.

I gaze quietly at him, wondering who he could be, and why stately though he seems, he's standing alone unnoticed, hands in pockets with that lazy smile. Not as impeccable as Eden Summers, but definitely more charm and 'it'. Those brown eyes virtually _ooze_ of endless summer nights and… sex appeal…

"Checking me out?" he calls out suddenly, making me jump. His eyes meet mine.

"No-o," I laugh nervously. Well done Kay! Go on, blush like a poppy! Of course he didn't catch you goggling at him! I walk slowly towards him. Well it'd seem lamer if I simply took off _now_. Better to go and confront the source of your self- mortification. At least in this case…

"Um, I thought I've seen you before at college. You seem kind of familiar?" Which is partially true, more or less. I _do_ vaguely recall seeing his face from somewhere. But that isn't the reason for my staring…

"Yeah you might have. Only I left Harmony a couple of years ago. I'm Nick. Nick… Swann," he adds, holding out a hand. 

I shake it, thinking his name suits him well. Nick Swann- now why do I like the sound of that? Why do I like the look of _him_? 

"I'm Kay Bennett," I reply, making an effort to appear cool, calm and collected. Whether it's actually working is another story.

"Kay Bennett? Heyyy… you're Ethan Winthrop's half- sister!" The smile remains in the eyes, but an impious crinkle appears at one corner of his mouth. Does he know me? 

"I'm Jessica Bennett's sister," I say dryly, "As well as Noah Bennett's." 

"Wait… a… minute. Noah Bennett- I knew him. He here?" Nick inquires, scanning the room.

"No. He's boarding at Med. College. All he does is study." 

"I see- always been a brain, hasn't he?" 

"Oh yeah. He's our great academic in the family, y' know?"

"Taking the 'right' road, ultimate parents' dream…? He suggests.

"You got it!" 

"I've an older bro too- E- Ian. He's always been Mommy and Daddy's boy, just like your brother. Do you reckon it's some kind of first- come- first served- thing?" he whispers conspiringly, making a face.

I smile in agreement. Don't know why, but I'm starting to like this guy…

Just then, Charity and Miguel dance past- Eden's eyes following them, and most of the female population in the party's eyes following him. I can't help but look at Miguel. He looks so damn fine in that white suit, dark brown hair shining, eyes full of an adamant, relentless love… for Charity.

"Ah. So I _seeee_. Someone's nicely hitting on Mr White Suit over there," I hear a voice drawl behind me. 

I blush and turn around. "He's taken," I protest abruptly.

"Pity," he clicks his tongue with a shake of the head. "There's undoubtedly something about you that resembles him…" Yeah, I know what you mean, Nick.

There is an obvious pause.

"He loves her, but I want him. I've loved him way longer than _she_ ever did! But she's leeching onto him even after she found out he isn't her…" Oh. I bite my lip in embarrassment, noticing that I sounded a little too loud. Although it did become lost in the music and the hum of voices around me. 

"Sorry," I mutter. "I just threw a bit of a spac attack, didn't I? I don't know why I had to go and pour forth my ravings to you- I'm, I'm really sorry…"

"No need!" He says smoothly, holding up a hand. "I understand. Everyone has his or her out- of- reach dreams and I'm certainly no exception. All we poor asses can do is try and give 'em our best shot huh? We'll get what we want in the end…"

"But it seems there's nothing else I can do to get Miguel away from my… _mop_ of a cousin! I've been trying to do that for seven _long_ years!" 

Almost out of thin air, Nick produces a small bottle of wine and two crystal glasses on a tray. He smirks seductively at me. And we hit the 'drink of the devil' straightaway. 

"Maybe you could plant a bomb in her angelic white number," he drawls mock politely, guffawing soon after. 

"_Great_ idea! Do you have the phone number of the nearest explosives dealer? Coz that would be hugely appreciated," I snort, giggling. Omigosh, am I _giggling_? How disgustingly Jessish! It _must_ be the wine…

Little do I notice that Nick Swann's arm has been around me longer than I imagine. As he leads me into the shadowy balcony, little do I realise that I have forgotten Miguel, even if it was for such a _tiny_, little while…

_To be continued…_

*****

**A/N**: Whew I hope Fox didn't sound suss or something! I'm going to call this chapter 'Masquerade'. Think u know why… Thanx heaps to **brendaboo02**, **chocolate babe**, **svata2004**, **Maxx**, **MahoganyMiss**, **yy** and **theroxrules4eva** for their reviews: 

**brendaboo02**: Well there u go! Fox just met Kay hehe. And there's more! 

**chocolate babe**: Foxay u want… foxay u (might!) … get! 

**svata2004**: I'm glad u're liking it! :) Thanks 4 ur review! 

**Maxx**: I'm glad u think so! And ur right- I think they should get some time on TV  

            too.

**MahoganyMiss**: {giggles wickedly} Hehe. That was the most um… the only way I 

                            could think of to get her away from Julian (so he could be with 

                            Eve!) Thanx as usual for ur review- I always look 4ward to them :)

**yy**: lol. That song's so catchy it's in my head at the moment! Thanx 4 ur comments!

**theroxrules4eva**: To therox or not to therox, that is the question… I like therox too 

                           and u'll have to keep on reading to find out what happens between 

                           her and Fox! 

Remember, feel free to criticize, comment and suggest. Thank u! 


	11. Rubato

**A/N**: Started a new chapter name thingy. Check out the new names for previous chapters if u like. And oh- naughty words will come hobbling. Here goes…

Rubato _noun_. Mus. temporary disregarding of strict tempo

~Kay~

The moon peeks out from behind the silver- lined clouds, slowly illuminating his previously night- hidden face. A soft breeze touches my cheek and as I look at his again, I see it touches his too…

"Crane Mansion is _the_ best place to be, especially at this time. I wonder what it's like to be Fox Crane and sit out here every evening like some friggin' prince, feeling as though he owned the world. I don't know the guy- sure it's good of him to invite everyone to his place, but _still_! Does he really _deserve_ all this, the spoiled bastard?" 

Oh. I'm… drunk. When have I ever been such a big talker? Me, Kay Bennett? No sir! There's no other hypothesis. I'm just completely intoxicated- on an ounce of wine.

"Fuck it!" he exclaims suddenly. "I don't feel drunk anymore. That wine must be some cheap shit. I'm hearing things and I feel pissed already!" 

A slight frown is marring his face and it dawns on me that there might be more to Nick Swann than meets the eye. In our two hours of acquaintance, I have managed to put together an idea of what this guy is like. He's probably slightly better off than me (just _slightly_), and is the type that everyone wants to know and hang with.

But just now he looks tired and annoyed, as if there's something he wishes to be over and done with. 

"Do you want me to go?" I ask tentatively, hoping he'd say…

"No! Stay exactly where you are. I don't want _you_ to leave; there's just a certain agenda I wish I hadn't gotten myself into." Thanks Nick, I…

"…I like you," he says softly, smiling. Wow. I haven't seen the kind of smile that makes you melt inside since… since Miguel used to shine like the sun for me. When he used to call me his best friend. 

"… so long ago," I whisper aside. Nick stops smiling and raises an eyebrow. "I was just thinking of someone who has a smile as nice as yours," I explain hastily but sincerely, staring at the balcony railing. 

He whistles quietly. "Wow. You really do love him, don't you? He must mean a lot to you."

There. There. 

It sounds so beautiful. The sympathy in another's voice when I talk of Miguel. Mostly, it's just 'Kay, it's evil to think about him 'coz he's Charity's' or 'he doesn't love _you_, so why bother?' But the understanding in Nick's voice is pure balm. 

"Now a wonderful guy like you must have a girlfriend!" I change the subject. If I tell him more, he might tell me I'm doing the wrong thing too. And I don't want him to. 

The empathy stays in his eyes a moment longer. I think he knows what I'm thinking. 

"Well… yeah, kind of… I dunno!" He shrugs.

"Aw you gotta tell me now! You don't have to mention any names!" Please say no, please say no… _huh_?

"Let's just say, there's a lady who I think is girlfriend potential. But she's scared of falling in love again 'coz my brother rejected her. I know she likes me. Leaves me wondering when she'll ever admit she likes me too…"

The weird 'please say no' feeling escalates, see- saws and finally dissipates like it was never there. So he does have someone waiting to return his feeling for her. So? _So_? 

"Well whoever she is, boy am I jealous!" I say half- flirtatiously. I'm drunk- it's very useful not to forget that. 

"You don't have to be," he replies flatly, gazing at the empty wine bottle. "It might just as easily been someone else… someone like… you."

Alright Kay, you desperate, lonely thing. He wasn't _actually_ meaning that. If Miguel wouldn't love you, who else would? And you want _him_ to love you. Seriously! 

"I'm serious!" Um. I must've said that aloud or something. Only my soulmate can read my mind, and my soulmate is Miguel. Earth to Kay- This. Is. A. Coincidence. Only. Period. 

"I'm sure you prefer things as they are, Nick. Who knows? Maybe she's your soulmate…"

He laughs cynically, and grabs my hand, letting go of it as quickly as he took it. 

"I don't believe in that crap, babe. And even if there _was_ such a thing, I'd rather

make things work with someone who wants me as is, faults and all. Coz what if

your 'soulmate' doesn't give a _fuck_ about what you feel for them? Huh? What do

you do then, Kay?" 

The quiver in his normally carefree voice is the ember of a spark that has been quenched. I recognize it like the ghostly whisper of a sealed future. _My_ future. Even without his telling me, I know at once that he has been rejected before. And painfully too…

With a sob, I fling myself at Nick like he's the last human being I'll ever have physical contact with. Needless to say, I expect him to shrink away from me. Who would hug some random stranger they've barely met for a few hours?

"Hey," he breathes soothingly, returning my frantic embrace by wrapping his arms around me. "Don't cry. He's gonna love you back… he has to. I mean, you're just too freakin' _beautiful_…" He proceeds to stroke the back of my neck ever so lightly, so comfortingly… it's so good to be held like you _mattered_.

"Thanks," I sniff, breathing the scent of Hugo Boss on him. "You… you feel nice." Awww. Bring on the weepy violins. But what else can I say? Besides, he _does_ feel nice. Incredibly… nice.

"Of course I do," he teases, gently letting go of me. "But I think it's time we go back in there and continue to reach for the _seemingly_ unreachable. C'mon…" He helps me up, passes an arm around my shoulders, and reaches for the door.

It doesn't open.

"Er, _right_. We've been locked out. Never mind, I'll call someone…" He takes out his cell phone and squints at it. "Holy hell! It's dead! What the…?"

Suddenly the door slides open.

Theresa is standing there, looking unblinkingly at us.

"Uh… hi Theresa. Did you lock us out?" Nick says confusedly. 

She simply looks from one of us to the other.

"Can anyone please tell me what's going on?" I ask in a small voice.

She crosses her arms and continues to stare…

*****

~Charity and Eden~

Memories. I have so many memories of her. Charity in hell, Charity asking me whether I enjoyed my playstation game, Charity frozen by the zombie. And now, Charity looking nothing less than an angel in a spotless white gown. She's only standing a couple of feet from me, but it feels like she's miles away. As long as she's in his arms…

I know why he's talking in an overly cheerful manner. His 'hey Mike, long time no see' looks and casual remarks only account for one thing: Miguel is scared of losing me. It seems to have become worse since Eden stepped into Harmony. At times, he grips my wrists, my waist so tightly, his fears seem to have manifested into reality. And I don't have to turn around in order to realise that someone else has been watching me all evening.

Hold onto Miguel, head down, head _down_- don't look to the right. I have had to control myself like a ventriloquist's dummy for hours and I'm really getting sick of it. Can't help but feel a little angry with Miguel. He's been acting like some kind of obsessive jailor- always keeping two eyes _and_ two arms on me. 

Don't _look_… saw him. Perhaps Eden's just wanting someone to dance with. It's more than likely the whole situation is in my head and none whatsoever in _his_. But every now and then, his gaze would become so intense, that it causes me, _wills_ me to look into his eyes. And I would see something magical there that makes me shudder in a remote, faraway place inside…

I see Miguel whispering something to her. She nods and he leaves. Do I make my move? Should I ask her for this last dance? And what if he comes back in a couple of seconds? If Tabitha was here to give me some advise… but my dear princess _isn't_ here, and I have to think on my own. Timmy's a _man_ now, not a part- time dummy or even a little boy. I take a few steps towards her. 

"Er Charity, would you…"

She turns to me with a smile that's equally shy and sweet. I wish I could confess I came down from heaven for her, but it's too early for that. I don't want her to mistakenly think I'm some kind of creepy stalking case…

"I'd _love_ to dance with you, Eden. But tell me, there're so many girls in this room who've had their eyes on you- so why didn't you ask one of them?" She sounds very polite, but I'm kind of too Charity- struck to answer. This is the first time she'd spoken one on one with me. 

"I hope… you don't think I'm being rude?" she says a little less confidently, touching me on the shoulder. 

"N-no! Of course not!" Charity rude? Even if she _swore_ at someone, it'd be done in such a gentle manner that they wouldn't take offence. "I er… didn't notice that. And I don't really want to dance with anyone else. Just wanna dance with you. I mean, since you're my neighbour." I add hurriedly.

She smiles again and places her hands on my shoulders as I slowly let my arms encircle her waist. Her gaze shifts to my chest, though she takes a quick but close squiz at my face occasionally, as we dance. I'm dancing with Charity. {Gulp} With _Charity_. I hope she doesn't see the dazed look on me. She might think I'm drunk…

"Eden?" Her bright eyes scan mine all of a sudden.

"Yeah? Yes Charity?" 

"Why do I feel I know you?" she asks softly, unconsciously caressing my shoulder.

"Maybe you _do_."

My voice comes out low and alluring and I don't like it at all. If only I could tell her everything, but would she understand?

I'm about to start explaining, when I turn my head to see Miguel with a look on his face that's far from bemused. 

"Charity, where are Jess and Kay? I can't find them anywhere!" 

Charity does not release me, but begins talking to Miguel over my shoulder. 

"I went ti the b-bathroom upstairs t- ten minutes ago, and on the way, I saw Jess with Reece… Kay was on the balcony talking to th- this guy."

She has her back to him now, and Miguel is regarding me grimly.

"I- I'll go and find them!" I leave for the staircase before either of them could call me back…

"What was _that_ all about?" inquires Miguel, staring a little coldly at Eden's retreating back. 

"Stop being so wound up, Miguel! I was just _dancing_ with him. He's so shy he couldn't bring himself to ask anyone else!" 

He sighs and smiles relievedly, but I can't return the gesture. Believe it or not, there can be only one ending to a story, Miguel. And this is its beginning. This is where we start to fall- in more ways than one…

*****

**A/N**: So what do u think? Would u like to see more of something and less of something else? Should our two angelic lovers (ie. Charity and Eden) turn out all… naughty? {imagines them dirty dancing and scratches head} 'Neway, tell me 'k? 

BTW there're equal votes for Therox and Foxay now, so I'm kinda gonna do both- but of course only one is going to win out. Reviews are always cherished! Ciao 4 now!

**foxayfan**: Yes o fan of foxay, u can say it might be beginning, but lemme warn u {whispering} it might not happen overnight lol!

**brendaboo02**: {laughs like a grannie} I _knew_ u'll like it dear! Thanx 4 ur nice comments! 

**Amberlee24**: I haven't seen Heidi Mueller playing Kay yet, but looking at pics, I can tell u I personally think she looks _nothing_ like a Kay! As far as I know, Deanna Wright is _the_ Kay. I can't imagine anyone else in the role. And the Kay in this story 'is' Deanna. U're right- no Charguel or Foxney. Thanx lotz 4 ur comments.

**MahoganyMiss**: I'm glad u got the Nick Swann- Fox Crane thing at once! I thought it might've been a bit confusing. Thanx 4 ur comments buddy. And BTW I just love ur new story- plz. update it ASAP!

**El Diablo Firestarter**: {chews lip nervously}… was it… hot enough? No? I'm sorry if it isn't, but I don't like one night stand stuff that much. Hot Foxay's definitely on the menu though lol. Thanx 4 ur review!

**Lady- Cherry**: I'm glad u like the foxay in ch. 10! Thanx very much 4 ur review! :)

**svata2004**: Oops! Yeah 'Nick Swann' was Fox. He didn't want Kay to know who he really was. Thanx 4 letting me know about that! 

**THEROX4EVER03**: Weird writer = weird story I guess! Oh well, can't help it. Thanx 4 dropping a review! 

Coming soon: Who locked Fox and Kay outside? Theresa? Charity? Find out soon!


	12. Concussion

Concussion _noun_. temporary period of unconsciousness or incapacity due to head injuries

~Eve~

Things have gone from 'avoidance' to 'magnificently' tense. Our home feels anything but stable. Even our wretched secrets are a better place to dwell in. Whitney seems to have become twenty years older, and Simone silently blames herself for it all. 

T.C- well T.C is always T.C- 'terribly cold-blooded'. We haven't confronted each other about our pasts yet, but he still has no idea that I have found him out. So he frequently gives me various glares. Oh T.C- we sure do have a lot of _explaining_ to do. I wonder which ends of the world we'll end up after that. 

Thinking about explaining, I think now is just the right time for it. We are sitting in the lounge room watching television, all of us probably in our own little planets. 

I reach for the remote and switch the damn thing off. It's a good thing that Whitney isn't here. It would break the poor girl to see us fighting…

"OK T.C, I'm sure we've all had enough of this. Let's bring it out to the open, no matter what's going to happen next. Simone honey, you're going to learn how _im_perfect _both_ your parents are, tonight…"

"Imperfect? If there's anyone who's completely imperfect, that would be _you_!" growls T.C, banging his fist on the coffee table. Oh yeah, wait till I give it to him…

"How so?" I inquire casually. 

"You- you betrayed me!" He says through gritted teeth. "God knows who you had that affair with, but it's followed you faithfully hasn't it? Your bastard kid nearly married Whitney!" Go ahead and grumble on, T.C. You're going to get the shock of your life very soon…

"First of all, Thornton- Chandler, I was _never_ the perfect little debutante girl you imagined me to be. I had a rough and hard life before I took some control of it. And have you ever wondered where Whitney got her talent for singing from?" I ask quietly, circling him.

"From me," replies the wretch. "I'm a man of talent, and it's no surprise that my daughter obviously inherited some of it…"

"Please don't flatter yourself!" I cry impatiently. "The whole flamin' town knows you can't sing a _note_! It's _me_ she's got it from. I used to be a lounge- singer. I used to sing for all the people you hate so much. My parents weren't the millionaires like you thought, either! They were poorer than yours. So poor I was left to fend for myself after their deaths!" 

Simone is shaking her head regretfully. And T.C is shaking with anger.

"No, no, _no_!" He hisses. "_You?_ You were a _lounge_ _whore_?" 

"Don't use such language in this home, T.C!" I shout. "I was a singer! Dyu' hear me?  I gave up my dreams for _you_, you useless nothing! And by way of saying 'thank you', you had to go and cheat on me while we were _married! _With my _sister!"_

I watch bitterly as his eyes grow wide with shock and his mouth opens and closes shut like a carnival clown [a/n: is that what u call it???]. Yes, that's exactly what I must have looked like when I realised it too, T.C. For a second, I expect him to deny it, but he knows better.

Simone gasps and runs to me. "Mom! It isn't true, is it Mom? Dad too… _Liz_? Please tell me it isn't!" 

"I'm sorry honey, I _can't_," I reply tearfully. "It's all true. Painfully true."

"That was when you were in hospital and I was feeling so…" he begins aimlessly.

"I know what really happened, you don't have to tell me!" I scream, crying.

He gets up and clenches his fists. "… but you lied to me too, dammit! How can you defend yourself? Oh god, I married a goddamn _illusion_!" 

"Well that's not much compared to your hypocrisy! To think how much you hurt your own son!" I manage to counter. 

"Don't! He's not my son!" 

"He _is_! Stop denying what's true!" 

"Omigosh, what _is_ this? Jerry Springer in my own house?" cries Simone, starting to leave the room.

"I'll tell you who it was, I'll tell you who I still love in my heart. It's _Julian_…"

I don't get the chance to continue. T.C bellows and rushes at me like a mad bull. The last thing I'm aware of is being pushed backwards and the low 'thud' that follows…

*****

**A/N**: lyrics (at the end) are Blink 182's _I Miss You. _Not mine. Unfortunately!

~Beth~

He's gone and I'm alone, beaten and ashamed. I went crazy for his love, I tried to murder his lover and kidnap her child, but where has that all got me? I should've known that I was like an ant against a mountain lion. I should've known that mine was a lost cause. But I didn't, and now I feel more lonely and miserable than I have ever been before…

I wear that permanently sketched waitress's smile on my face and serve the customers. I wish I could leave the Book Café, Harmony and all the bitter memories it has left with me.  I know I'll leave it someday…

"That would be ten- fifty," I say brightly, receiving the payment from Customer X. I used know every single one of them, now it's blah, blah, blah. Who cares? They're just _customers_. "Thank you! Please come again." Whatever. That's what I'm supposed to say, so I say it. 

I turn back to the cappuccino- maker to make the hundredth (so it seems) coffee. I take two cups to Table 5. Yes. I used to _love_ my job. I notice that the people sitting there are Hank and Pilar. But I just give them a short 'hi'. They murmur between themselves when I leave for the kitchen, but I don't look back. There's a Lopez- Fitzgerald at that table. And that only means one thing to me…

I run my fingers down the spine of his favourite book, _Message in a Bottle_. I feel like clutching it to my breast and throwing it in a fire at the same time. 

What do you call this unnamed feeling? 

I hardly notice that I unconsciously pushed the book forwards, creating a domino effect on the twenty or so books sitting on the shelf. They progressively fall over. As I turn to rectify the mess I've made, I notice the figure of a man crouching there, unmoving. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim, rushing to his side. "Are you alright?"

Without looking at me, he slowly puts his hands to his head and groans quietly.

Ouch.

"…dizzy…" Omigod that voice… "The books fell on my head." Ow. 

I help him up embarrassedly and he raises his head.

It's not him, it's his older brother. I'm surrounded by Lopez- Fitzgeralds. 

"Uh, Tony, should I call a doctor?" I ask shakily, wishing I could disappear. 

"No. No, just give me some ice, Beth. Should I have to pay for that?" He jokes, rubbing his head.

I laugh nervously and head back towards the kitchen. 

I return with the ice, only to see him lying unconscious on the floor. For a moment, I'm unable to take my eyes off him. I'm strangely grateful that I'm seeing the reminiscence of a face I've gazed into so many times. With such a hopeless hope. Cursing at myself for thinking about it, I quickly reach for the phone…

~ Hello there

   The angel from my nightmare.

   The shadow in the background of the morgue

   The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley…~

*****

**A/N**: I can't say I'm a Blink 182 fan, but I thought the song kind of fits the section… well plz. keep reviewing {hands out Tim- Tams to everyone}! Tell me if there should be more BethAntonio or not (becoz they might end up sounding similar to Therox?) I only want those two together coz: 1) (I think) They look 'together'   2) Their adopted son is a main character in the sequel. BTW can anyone plz tell me what AU and OC stand for? Stupid question, but I have no clue what they stand for… Well lata then! Luv yooz! 

P.S. Therox next chapter- so therox fans u _can't_ hate me! 

**kayox**:  Foxay eh? Well… I could make it a foxay ;) sorry for being annoying!

**El Diablo Firestarter**: Thankies! Yeah… I'm a fan of sexual tension too {blushes    

                 furiously} I just hope I can write it as well as others can! Thanx very much

                 4 ur review- love ya!

**MahoganyMiss**: Lol. Well u'll see some unique Charimmy (naughty 2!) pretty soon,     

                            pal! Thanx u make my day!

**Lady- Cherry**: {throws a party 4 u} Hehe. I'm mortally afraid of being biased.  

                          Should I foxay? Lol. Thanx Lady- u rock! :)

**svata2004**: Thanx sveta! :)

**Trinity Day**: I'm glad u thought the foxay was good! Thank u for ur comments!

**XqUiSiTe ChErRy**: I'm glad I'm doing something right lol. Yeah Miguel no so nice 

                                  huh? Ah, but that Jesse Metcalfe is a bit of a hottie… Thanx 4 ur 

                                  review babe! It cheered me up! :) 


	13. Incendiary

Incendiary _adjective_. filled with material for causing fires. 

~Jessica~

"…and then she just… _grabbed_ his arm and dragged him away. She's probably the potential girlfriend he was talking about, but why did she have to lock us outside?"

Kay has been acting all weird and frustrated since Fox's _soiree_ (and not party as we two poor fools thought) last night. Now she's babbling 24/ 7 about it.

"She didn't tell _me_ anything about this _Nick_," grumbles Miguel. He looks across at Kay. "Maybe she knows you're not to be trusted around her guy," he sneers, curling his lip.

"Miguel, _please_!" protests Charity, irritatedly shifting away from him. 

I look at her in amazement. 

"Wow! That's the first thing you've said all day. 'Wassup girl?" I ask, feeling curious as to why she looks kind of down. Charity hasn't been her bubbly self for quite a while now, but she looks more depressed than usual. 

"Nothing… why? Do you all have some kind of _problem_ today?" The anger simmering in her voice must have got to us all, coz immediately sit up and study her intensely. "I think I'd rather be by myself, _thanks_!" She throws the cushion she's been holding onto the couch and stomps upstairs. 

"Well of _course_ she's not smart enough to figure out that it's _her_ who has a problem today," mutters Kay, slouching back into her seat. "Or has Zombie Charity returned?"

She watches dolefully as Miguel runs after Charity.

"What's with her?" I ask confusedly. 

Kay ignores my question and faces me in sudden realisation.

"I know who locked us outside… it wasn't Theresa, it was _her_!"  

No way! 

"… and _why_ would she do that?" 

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Dunno. Does it matter? Maybe she's finally feeling real feelings. Maybe _she's_ done with _him_, the bitch. I'd love to punch the daylights out of…"

"Stop picking on her for goodness sake!" I yell in annoyance. "After all you've put her through, she _still_ sticks up for you. Why can't you just let go of your hatred and selfishness for once, and not be so hateful towards her? Just _once_, Kay. It'll be a nice change. And you never know what could happen…"

She rolls her eyes and gives me a classic Kay look. The one with the raised eyebrow and slight smirk. 

"You know what, Jessie? I think Eden's got a thing for lil' blondie upstairs. _Ooh_ he's got it _real_ bad!" 

Ha. I know what she's at. She's trying to make me feel jealous. This is her attempt to mirror her _own_ feelings on me. Which… thinking about it, I _do_ start to feel. But I love Reese. I don't care whether anyone thinks he's a loser. I know I'll end up with him someday.

So I tell her that.

Big mistake.

She snickers and shakes her head. "Well my poor sis, I feel really sorry for you… Reese? Omigosh…" she continues to laugh scornfully.

I try not to say something back. I try not to saturate her poisonous feelings… but I'm only human. I can't stand her mocking my relationship with Reese. 

"At least I'm loved as I want to be. Not like some other people, who despite their looks and numerous attempts to get his attention, fails repeatedly. I haven't earned my 'soulmate's' utter contempt, have I?"

No sooner do I say the words, she snatches me by the shoulders with long- nailed fingers and shakes me till my teeth rattle. I accidentally bite on my tongue in the process.

Tasting the blood in my mouth, I hate her for an instant, then just feel sorry for her. If only she'd move on with someone else, even though she only wants Miguel. Why can't someone else work _their_ magic work on _her_? 

Because _anything_ is better than Kay's wrath…

*****

A/N: OK therox fans, here it is, _finally_! I'm sorry for the delay {ducks as a torrent of 

         various items of stationery are thrown my way}. OW- enjoy lol! Foxay fans are

         may skip this section if they want. There'll be more foxay too ;)

~Fox~

Theresa has been in my room for an hour now, and she still hasn't exchanged a word with me. Just as I ready my tongue to speak to her, she looks restlessly about my face till I'm forced to look away. We play and replay this little sequence. Each anxiously aware of what's to follow, but too apprehensive to let it happen.

I pick up a crystal dice from the table and idly flip it over and over. This is what I am- a man of chance. That's why I rely so much on _chance_ to find me someone to love. 

Before, it was all cheap thrills and no lasting outcome. I changed girlfriends like clothes, but the need for something real finally got the better of me. 

I just never thought it would _hurt_. I told Whitney I cared about her, and she threw my words back to me like a slap on the face. 

I did love Whitney. I'm still not completely over her. But she loves someone else. Then what in god's name makes me think _Theresa_ could be the 'one'? Especially when she's still crying over Ethan, and him, I suspect, is crying over her? It's so fucking _stupid_. But I want her. 

"I can't believe you'd ever want to go back to your old sleazebag days! I thought you were beyond that, but I see I'm _wrong_…" her voice falls to a melancholy whisper in the end.

"No you're not. I don't ever wanna go back to that, and I'm not thinking of restarting now. What makes you think I was doing anything _morally_ incorrect last night?" I don't defend myself at once. I want to see her reaction…

"Okay, let me think. Oh! Well first I saw nothing of my so- called soiree partner for two hours? And then I panicked thinking something _bad_ might've happened, so I looked everywhere for a sign. _Finally_, I find you locked in your bedroom balcony. With an arm around Kay Bennett. That leaves _so_ many possibilities, doesn't it Fox?" 

She's angry. And something else too…

"I can honestly assure you nothing went on. We were just talking. Contrary to popular belief, we did _not_ lock ourselves in. Someone else did it." I ensure that she understands I'm being serious. And she does…

"Oh," she breathes, blushing in the meantime. She looks away sheepishly. "My apologies then."

"You were jealous, weren't you?" I ask, barely able to conceal a smile. 

"Shuddup!" she says shortly, still blushing.

"So you were _jealous_, The- _re_- sa?" I chuckle suggestively. 

"I so _wasn't_, stupid!" She turns around, refusing to look at me. Haha. I'm enjoying this…

I get up quietly and brush a finger across her bare shoulder, feeling a smirk creep upon my face when she starts at my touch.  I wrap an arm around her waist and rub my cheek against her neck, taking my time. She takes a rugged breath and turns back around.

"Fox…?" I can see her chest rising and falling.

"Just admit it, baby." 

"_What?_" she chokes hoarsely, backing away.

"That you're attracted to me." 

She snorts but her attempt doesn't do her justice. It sounds more like a stifled sigh. "I know you too well. God, you're so _full_ of yourself, Fox. You know I'm n- not, I c- can't be, _attracted_ to you…"

"Really? Then why did you shiver and blush when I touched you?" 

I take a step forwards whenever she takes one backwards. We keep on doing this until her back is against the door.

"Stop looking at me like that," she murmurs, closing her eyes when I take her head between my hands and tilt it back till her mouth almost touches mine.

"I can't help it, Resa…" 

At that, she pulls me roughly to her and crushes her lips on mine, slipping her tongue into my mouth. I gasp inwardly as she deepens the kiss with a fiery intensity that nearly frightens me out of my wits. I dazedly pull away, stunned and left burnt out like a cinder. 

"I- I'm really sorry. That was wrong. How is it that you're so much like Ethan? When you said that, I felt as if you _were_ him…"

I breathe hard and almost bite on my tongue trying not to reach for her once more. Coz I want that so bad. It's something I've never felt before. But it wasn't for me. At least, she didn't _mean_ to surround me with that thrilling flame. 

"I'll always have to stand behind his shadow, wouldn't I?" I whisper bitterly, feeling a lump in my throat as tears rum down her face, her eyes full of something I can't describe. 

Oh God, to be loved like that…

*****

**MahoganyMiss**: Thanx for the info! And reading over the last chapter, I do think it  

                           sounds quite ridiculous lol! Of course, ur writing is a pleasure to read

                           too! Update 'Un amour' soon will ya lol! Thanx 4 ur review, buddy! 

                           :)   :)

**Maxx**: I know therox is a hit with many fans, but I'm think I kinda need it for the 

            story. U will see more foxay pretty soon, trust me! Thanks very much for the

            review! 

**Lady- Cherry**: Tell me about it! I hate the guy too! Can't they just do something 

                          horrible to him in the show? Or as u suggested, at least give him some 

                          anger/ personality management classes lol? Plz don't hate me for

                          the therox. U'll like the ending (and the sequel I'm sure!). U'll 

                          definitely see more foxay though! Thanx for ur nice review- 

                          luv ya!

**svata2004**: Yeah. They get married later. But u'll have to keep reading to find out 

                   what happens to the Russells! Thanx 4 ur review! 

**Meghan**: I agree! At least for the purpose of the story if not the show. I never 

                really hated the character, but I just started abusing him here- I don't know

                why… well get set for more kayguel. U won't believe what happens!! 

                Thanks for reviewing! 

Next chapter: Whom does Kay turn to (hint hint!) after she attacked Jessica? And Julian dares to visit his former lover… but what would T.C do? 


End file.
